holestreetfandomcom-20200213-history
Maria Evans
Maria Evans is the daughter of Delilah & Shive Evans, the twin sister of Rebecca Evans, the older sister of Gemma & Nick, and the half sister of Mareon, Jodie, Lucy, Chloe, Ruby & Lewys. She made her debut in December 2008 and left in February 2009, before returning full time in May 2009. Maria was killed off unannounced in October 2018, but was resurrected in December 2018. She was one of the main characters from 2011-15. Storylines Maria first appears in December 2008, when she visits Delilah & Nick. Maria is also caught up in a fight in February 2009, involving Nick, Nita, Tess Varley & Tina Murphy, caused by Denzil Spider. In May 2009, Maria returns. She initially lives at 1 Hole Street, however moves into 5 Poshnob Place, where Nick & Rebecca are staying. In August 2012, Maria & Nick go round to Victor Rotten Disco's house and confront him. He insults Delilah & Laura, and Maria plays cups (hitting each other's fists) with him, however is pushed apart by Nick. In October 2012, Maria, along with Nick & Rebecca, are held hostage by Janine Taylor, and is knocked out. Delilah breaks In and pushes Janine out of the window. In April 2013, when Rebecca marries Jack McNally, Maria, along with her other sisters Chloe & Mareon move into 1B Hole Street. In Summer 2014, Maria suffers memory problems, worrying her, however she is fine. In October 2014, Maria is upset when Gemma returns and announced that her father has died. In May 2016, Darwin Moonsbury threatens the Evans family, and beats up Delilah, Rebecca, Maria, Gemma, Nick & Jodie. In June 2017, Maria is shocked to find out that Shive is alive, and that he faked his death. In July 2017, Maria, along with Mareon, Gemma & Lucy, are trapped in The Tumpetty during the helicopter crash. mareon is dead & Gemma is badly injured. Shive rescues Maria & Lucy, and gets Gemma out, who later dies, however, when going back for Mareon, a pile of rubble falls on him, killing him. In September 2018, Maria & Jodie are going home, when they notice Tom Golding stealing Nick's money coming out of No.4. The sisters try to stop him, but he drives at them at top speed, knocking them both out. Jodie survives, but is unable to walk. Maria later dies, devastating Delilah, who collapses and gives birth to a baby boy Lewys. In December 2018, Maria is resurrected, along with Gemma & Harry Cole. Background Info In December 2008, it was announced that Nick's other sister Maria would be joining, with the introduction of Rebecca & Gemma earlier that year. She was on a recurring basis for two months. However in May 2009, Maria was introduced full time. Maria fast became a popular character, and by 2010 had become a lead character, along with Nick (NJE), Nita (Barbara Hannah), Rebecca (Katherine Kelly) & later Alex. This was from 2010-15. In October 2018, Maria was killed unannounced by Tom Golding when he drove at her In a hit and run. Maria was however resurrected in December 2018. Category:1986 Births Category:2008 Debuts Category:Evans Family Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Lead Characters Category:Characters with SORAS